Syringes or syringe-like devices are commonly used to aspirate or deliver fluidized materials in medical and technical applications. Some surgical procedures or industrial processes require that energy be delivered to a material in order to activate the material, change the physical and/or chemical properties of the material, identify the state or composition of that material, and/or enhance the material's therapeutic benefits. As examples, photo-polymerizing resins require the addition of light energy after or during delivery to the area of application. Various other materials require the addition of heat either prior to and/or following delivery of the material. Some photodynamic therapies require the delivery of therapeutic materials to biological sites where the materials only have therapeutic actions when exposed to specific types of photonic energy. Additionally, some therapeutics, such as suspensions, need to be agitated prior to being expelled from the syringe in order to maintain the consistency of the suspension (i.e., prevent particles from settling out of solution or suspension.)
Such procedures are typically performed in multiple steps with multiple devices. Commonly, a syringe is used to deliver therapeutic materials to the treatment area and following delivery, the syringe is removed and a second device capable of producing and supplying energy is delivered to the site. These multi-step processes are inefficient, may lead to poor performance due to delay in supplying the necessary energy, and have the potential to deliver the energy to the incorrect location or in the incorrect dosage.